1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a clutch arrangement including a clutch housing filled with a pumped fluid, the clutch housing being rotatable about an axis of rotation; at least one first friction element which is fixed against rotation with respect to the housing; and at least one second friction element which is fixed against rotation with respect to a driven member which is rotatable about the axis of rotation, the at least one second friction element being frictionally engageable to rotate in common with the at least one first friction element.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,243 discloses a clutch arrangement, which is known in technical circles as a wet clutch, comprising a plurality of friction elements, generally referred to as disks, which can be brought into frictional interaction with one another. These disks can be pressed against one another by a clutch piston so that a torque transmission generated by coulomb friction is achieved between the clutch housing and a driven element. Particularly in slip operation, for example, when starting, at least some of the drive torque of the drive unit is converted to heat by the friction elements rubbing against one another. Above all, in slip states lasting over longer periods of time, e.g., when driving uphill, this can result in overheating in the area of the friction elements and possibly in damage to their friction linings. In order to provide for cooling, a fluid flow arrangement is provided by which fluid, as delivered or pumped medium, can be introduced, e.g., by a fluid delivery pump provided in a transmission arrangement, into the clutch housing and also removed from the latter. The pumped medium flows along the friction elements, absorbs heat and transports this heat out of the area of the clutch arrangement. The pumped medium that is heated when flowing through the clutch arrangement can be cooled in a transmission cooling device. The flow of fluid built up in this way is comparatively slow and, as a result, a small amount of fluid, e.g., 10 l/m, flows around the various friction elements. At very high loads, the required removal of heat can often not be achieved in spite of this circulation.